Incadescent Flames of Love
by Kachie Takahashi
Summary: Nadie and Ellis have had allot happen since they met up. Now that things have settled down, with all of it behind them, they have a chance to think on how they really feel. Will Nadie finally confess to Ellis? NadiexEllis pleas R


Disclaimers are always fun! I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja, Bee Train, or Funimation, nor any of the characters in the show. I own NOTHING! Nothing I say!

Kachie Says:

So I decided to put an actual long heart felt fanfic aside for the time being until I can sort it out better in my head. Instead I have a one shot, much like everyone else. Despite wanting more out of the actual show I cant seem to find an opening to work with something new and exciting, and I'm lacking creativity.

Instead I think I will take the time to write fluff. Or attempt it.

_People who speak like this are thinking.... SHHHHH thinking.._

* * *

Incandescent Flames of Love

It was a sleepless night for Nadie. She and her partner, Ellis, had only been back on the road for a day. Havent gotten very far to begin with they had decided to camp out for the night. After having set up camp, made something to eat, Ellis pulled out her bedroll and had since fallen asleep.

Oh they were happy to be on the road again, to feel the freedom they had enjoyed from time to time on their way to Winay Marka. But now that was done, and nothing stood between them and where ever their new found freedom would take them. No more baddies to watch for over their shoulders, no more unanswered questions, just them, the open road, and a future that held wonders yet to be discovered.

But these sorts of thoughts made Nadie think back on everything. From the day she met Ellis she knew she had made so many changes in her life. So many things in general had changed. Nadie use to be fine with being on her own. No one to hold her back, no one to make her face things she needed facing. No one to tell her what to do or who to be.

It wasnt like Ellis told her what to do, or who she should be. In fact about the only Ellis ever stated a disliking for was her bounty hunting career. It only took one sentence, and Nadie never even thought about doing it again. Sure, she missed it... But to her Ellis was worth something so much more then a cheap thrill chasing people with large cash rewards on their heads. The excitement was always surreal, but the danger behind it was quite hefty too. She never thought much on that part until Ellis.

She found herself thinking about many things she never thought about before after she met the young witch. Things she avoided for far too long. Reflecting on past choices, things she might have been able to do differently. Then again, if she had done things any differently, would she have ever met Ellis? She somehow thought that maybe one day she still would have, but realistically chances were much more slim.

With that in mind she couldnt regret her past deeds and choices. For if a single, most simplistic thing was changed she might have never met the blond. She couldnt picture a life without the girl at her side now. It was like everything up until she met Ellis prepared her for that fateful day. The day she took the job from Jody to escort and watch over Ellis until further instructions. She was glad she ignored those further instructions as well.

Nadie sat in the driver's seat of their convertible as she looked over to where Ellis was snugged under her blanket next to the fire. The soft glow of the orange flames showed Ellis' innocent features as she slept soundly, knowing if anything were to occur Nadie would be there to protect her always. Even if she could handle herself now with her witches powers at the tips of her fingers Nadie would continue to protect the girl.

Nadie smiled slightly at the sleeping beauty. "_When you have that sparkle in your eyes, that's the Nadie that I love._" Those words had repeated themselves over and over through out the day in Nadie's head. She knew very well Ellis and her had developed a bond beyond that of a normal friendship. Hell Nadie risked her life, and even died, to protect the girl. All for the sake of Ellis. All for that answer Ellis so desperately needed to hear.

She didnt regret it. She never would. She would die again for Ellis if the situation called for it. Their bond was tight they would be lost without each other. It was a terrifying thought for Nadie at the same time. She never relied on anyone in her life. After her whole village was killed, after losing everything as a child and having to grow up fast, and on her own. It shook her and scared her something fierce to the very core of her being to know she'd feel lost without Ellis at her side.

Ellis made her happy, but scared her so badly. She was never good at showing her own emotions, yet Ellis had told her she loved her, twice, without hesitation. Nadie watched the sleeping beauty a moment more before she looked up at the cloudless sparkling night sky. All those times Ellis hugged her, cuddled up to her, trusted her with her thoughts, her feelings, her very soul and life's blood, Nadie didnt respond as much as she wish she could have.

She wondered why that was. She knew she was afraid to some extent. It wasnt for the lack if mutual feelings... Oh Nadie loved Ellis very much, so much it hurt from time to time, to look into those lilac eyes and know she was too afraid to respond to the many levels of emotions behind them. When it counted she of course held onto Ellis tight, comforted her best she could, to be there for her in her time of need.. But when it just for the pure reason to just do so without other reason then that she was too afraid.

Nadie frowned to herself as her eyelids grew heavy finally. Still thoughts of such inner turmoil haunted her as she began to doze off. She hoped that someday, she could gain that courage she had when fighting off bounties, and her enemies, for something a little more personal, and respond to Ellis who had tried time and again to gain her attention. "Ellis.." Nadie muttered as she drifted off into sleep in her driver's seat of their car.

* * *

Ellis woke up first this morning. Nadie was usually up bright and early and ready to hit the road before her, but this morning was a little backwards it seemed. Ellis set about to pick up her bed roll in silence before dropping it onto the backseat floor. She then rounded the front of the car as her eyes never left her protector, a former bounty and capable marksmen with the strength of 100 lionesses. Or so she would have told Nadie, or anyone else for that matter.

"If you have any last words...," Nadie muttered in her sleep as she moved her mouth wordlessly a moment. As if to get rid of the dryness in her mouth unconsciously, "Say 'em." she finally finished as Ellis smirked at the young woman. She reached the driver side door as he leaned down resting her arms against the top of the windowless door.

Those were the very words Nadie had told anyone she was about to put a bullet in. Ellis had been no exception. Though the time Nadie said that phrase of hers in Winay Marka, is was full of sadness. Full of such despair at the thought of what Nadie was about to do to the girl that meant life or death to her. She could remember the tears that fell from her blue eyes as she fired her weapon.

Ellis new Nadie cared for her, but she wondered if Nadie realized how much Ellis felt towards the other. She knew Nadie would have done anything for Ellis, however that had to be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Neither of them thought they'd come back out of Winay Marka alive. If it weren't for Jody's sudden miracal that brought Ellis back they never would have.

"Nadie.." Ellis said with that tone she always used when saying her partner's name. She reached out and poked at Nadie's soft cheek to pry her awake. Nadie groaned and muttered as her eyes slowly opened as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms up above her head. "Ellis..?" she asked as she looked over at the girl. Ellis smiled and nodded at her. Nadie could only return that smile.

* * *

Into the evening the desert wanderers finally reached a town, where they would find a hotel to stay at until the figured out where exactly Ricardo and Lirio were. Nadie asked for the usual kind of room as back on their journey south. A one bed room with a chair. Nadie had such strange sleeping habits Ellis thought. She wondered how that could have ever been comfortable.

"Come on Ellis I wanna get a shower in before we get a bite to eat." Nadie smiled as Ellis gave her a sloppy looking, but adorable salute. "Yessir!" she chirped as Nadie smiled more at her as they made their way to their room.

The hotel wasnt too bad. Not top of the line luxurious, but it was still comfortable looking. Their room wasnt too big, but not cramped either. A desk, a balcony that allowed a view of the town. A television, though Nadie and Ellis never found use for such a thing. A decent sized bed where you probably could have stuffed three people on it. They had their own little bathroom. A shower/bathtub combo with a long counter top with a sink in the middle. Complimentary soap and shampoo with towels as usual.

Nadie plopped down onto the bed as Ellis wondered over the balcony door and pulled the thin nearly see through curtains aside. "Nadie." She said simply as Nadie pulled off her boots first as she looked over to the girl. The room filled with a little more light as it was still late afternoon. Nadie could almost swear the lighting almost made the girl glow as though she was some sort of angelic creature. Though Nadie already thought as much anyways. Usually.

"Oohh.. A balcony this time!" Nadie said happily as she got up from the bed, tossing her cloak like poncho onto the bed. Ellis already began to the open the door as they both wandered out onto the small area. "Maybe we'll have to sit out here for a bit later hm?" Nadie suggested. Ellis nodded at the older liking that idea.

Nadie then turn on her heals ready for a refreshing shower. "Alright! I'll be in the shower!" she almost giggled. It was rare when Nadie actually acted girly, but Ellis found it cute. She admired the woman's strength but she knew when Nadie felt most comfortable when she let that tough girl act disappear sometimes.

* * *

As the afternoon turned into evening, the pair had eaten at some simple diner before wandering the town wondering what all there might have been to do for fun. Though just wandering around was fun for them already. It wasnt a big place, like most of the places they had been to, but it felt cozy enough.

Despite their light hearted chit chat about whatever came to mind Ellis herself was deep in thought. The incandescent flames of love. A line she had picked up from that novel Nadie seemed to have disapproved of. She knew what it meant, and she knew it burned inside of her every time she saw Nadie, which was almost every second of their days together.

She didnt always know how to express that though. She did but didnt. It was confusing. Before Nadie had shot her in Winay Marka she honestly thought it would be the only chance she'd get to just tell Nadie exactly how it was. She loved Nadie, with all her heart. She felt guilty though thinking of all the ex bounty hunter had sacrificed in Ellis' sake.

So many times they had close calls, twice she could have lost Nadie forever. If it werent for her witches powers she would have. Then again if it weren't for those power Nadie would have never been in so much danger to begin with. However... if it werent for her witch powers she may have never met Nadie. So many reasons it was good she had them, but so many things she regretted.

Suddenly Ellis had fallen silent in their easy going conversations and Nadie perked an eyebrow as she looked at the girl. Nadie knew her well enough that her eyes gave her away. Ellis held an expressionless face as she looked ahead of herself as they walked back towards their hotel. But those eyes held so many layers of emotions once again. She knew Ellis was deep in thought.

She just left the girl to her thoughts however. They had been through so much, and as they grew closer day by day, and even after Winay Marka, they still had a new life to adjust to. One without all the trouble. One without having to worry what may be lurking around the corner. They were truly free now. But it was an odd concept to get use to. Their trip to Winay Marka, dodging bullets and a strange witch coven, plus an obsessed business man, Rosenberg, and L.A... It felt like they spent a life time together already.

Once they had gotten back to their hotel room Nadie watched Ellis make way for the balcony, opening the door and stepping out on to it. It was getting dark out fast now as it fell into the late evening early night. "You ok, Ellis?" Nadie asked as the girl leaned forward, resting her arms on the railing.

Ellis nodded in silence as her short blonde hair waved around a bit in the cool night's breeze. The desert was an unforgiving place. Hot days and cold nights. She only tilted her head as she sat onto the bed and began to pull off her gloves, boots, poncho, and even her gun. She sat everything aside as she fell onto her back sighing contently. "Nadie...?" Ellis finally broke the silence.

Nadie's eyebrows perked hearing her name as she looked over to the shorter witch. "Hm?" was her verbal response as she watched the girl, unmoving. "Do you not.. love Ellis?" she asked unsure if she got her meaning through. She still had so much to learn as far as emotions were concerned. They had rushed to her so fast between the late Dr. Schneider and upon meeting Nadie.

Nadie sat up as she tilted her head a little confused. Why would Ellis ask such a thing? "Of course I do, silly." she replied. Though the whole while she thought Ellis meant it in friendship. Sometimes Ellis had a hard time with the concept of what it meant to be close to someone, yet she knew she and Nadie were very close.

"The incandescent flames of love..?" Ellis asked as she still never moved, never looked at Nadie. Ellis was fine with just always being at Nadie's side as long as Nadie still wanted her around. She knew Nadie would never just leave her behind, and that was good enough for her, but she still couldnt help but wonder if Nadie would ever.. _want_ her.

_Of course you'd put it that way._ Nadie smirked and closed her eyes as she thought to herself. _So many times have I just wanted to tell you, but I'm too afraid, Ellis._ She still thought to herself. The room fell awkwardly silent as Ellis waited for Nadie to say or do anything. Nadie was trying to muster the courage to give Ellis what she wanted. Normally it wasnt that hard at all, whatever Ellis wanted Nadie would bend over backwards to give her. She'd have given her the world if so desired.

Nadie couldnt take it anymore, and Ellis began to wonder if she stepped over some unspoken boundary. Though she knew Nadie had given her so much, there was still that grey area that made her lost in her thoughts for... months.. maybe longer. Their trip took over a year as it were. Wandering blindly, always have obstacles, car problems hiding out.

Nadie just got to her feet. Ellis could tell her she loved her without any hesitation, ask her, how she felt, and even save her life, in more then one way. Why was she being so ridiculous hiding her own emotions. Nadie stepped up out onto the balcony, and Ellis could hear her, but her thoughts were all jumbling together, and she wasnt sure what Nadie was going to say or do.

Nadie spoke no words. Not for a long time. All she could do was pull Ellis against herself, her arms tightly around around the girl's waist holding her there as her head hovered next to Ellis'. Ellis didnt say anything, didnt particularly refuse Nadie's embrace from behind herself. She did lean back though, pressing her backside further into Nadie's front.

"I'm sorry Ellis.. You're so much more braver then I am.." Nadie started. Ellis didnt quite understand. Was Nadie about to refuse her? Or tell her they couldnt even if? "I envy you. You dont even know how to hold back if you wanted to." Nadie continued. Though Nadie was right, Ellis was straight forward. Either willingly so, or out of that lacking of being corrupt by others and holding herself back like so many people did on a daily basis. Maybe a mixture of both.

Ellis' eyes darted to the side to see Nadie's sad, but thoughtful look. Nadie held onto Ellis tighter as she locked eyes with Ellis as she turned her head to look at the girl. "I'm not good at my own emotions with others." Nadie tried to say. Ellis frowned at her. She was trying to back out of admitting her feelings, whatever they may have been. If she loved Ellis, as a lover would, or loved her as a best friend, or something out of a sisterly or best friend sense, she should just say so.

"Tell me, Nadie." Ellis almost demanded, but quietly. It was obviously a command, but it wasnt that harsh either. Nadie looked at Ellis almost surprisingly. Ellis wasnt going to let Nadie out of this until she had her answer. "Ellis, I.." she started as she felt an acrobatic act going on in her stomach, and perhaps in her very soul. "Yes, I love you." she finally let out.

Ellis smiled happily as she twisted around in Nadie's arms. "Nadie!" She cried out happily as she quickly threw her own arms around the taller's neck as she buried her face into her shoulder. Nadie felt another flop in her stomach but at the same time a warming sensation in her heart. She loved seeing Ellis happy. She even could see that big smile on her face just before it disappeared into her shoulder.

Nadie rest one hand on the girl's head as her fingers lost themselves into soft yellow strands. Incandescent flames of love eh? She smiled and chuckled to herself as she thought about it. As much as she wanted to be with Ellis, Ellis still had some learning to do about such a relationship. She didnt want to take advantage of her innocent nature, her purity. Though Ellis was learning at a fast rate she'd hold off on the bigger things, but she knew she couldnt get away withholding the smaller now.

_Ah hell Nadie, you're getting too mooshie._Nadie thought to herself, teasing herself. Before much longer she decided to seal the deal on this confession of hers as she pulled Ellis' face up to her own. The girl had to step on her tip toes already so Nadie also leaned down as their lips met for the first time, and undoubtedly not the last. It was a new sensation to them both, but one they shared together, happily, longingly, and lovingly.

___________

So, hopefully this wasnt too long or got boring. I hope it was enjoyable. I have thought very long and hard on mostly Nadie's side of everything. Nadie is a tough character to fully see her inner turmoil with emotions and I noticed allot in the show, despite Ellis' easy ability to show Nadie how much she cared, and it was obvious Nadie loved her back, she looked to have a harder time showing it.

Anyways, please leave me your reviews ^^; Hell if you all like it enough I might write a second chapter!


End file.
